Open Your Eyes
by charmed-charlie
Summary: AU – Its been 3 years since the rescue of the 815 flight. Both Kate and Sawyer haven't seen each other for 3 years and things have changed. [chapter 12] Some SawyerAlly moments, and Kate and Sawyer make up. Please RR
1. Start Of Something

**AU – It's been 3 years since the rescue of the 815 flight. Both Kate and Sawyer haven't seen each other for 3 years and things have changed some for the better some for the worse. What will happen when they finally see each other again? Jate at the beginning but eventually Skate.**

**Ok felt like doing a new fic I'm not sure how this is going to turn out but this is what I have so far **

**

* * *

**Kate was sitting down at her table she was meant to be meeting Jack there he was running late but she had no idea why he told her he was going to finish work early so he could meet her it was all his idea yet he had failed to show up. She then heard her phone going off 'no he can't be doing this' she thought to herself she had an idea who was phoning her and why he was phoning her. 

She lifted her cell to see Jack's caller ID showing up, she knew it. She thought the night would run smoothly but she should have known better she lifted her phone up and answered it

"Jack" She talked into the phone she knew why he was phoning.

"Kate hey I just needed to phone you to tell you I can't make it I've had to stay behind at the hospital there's been a big accident and they need all they help they can get sorry" Jack explained

"Ok bye" and with that Kate hung not giving him chance to say goodbye. She was starting to get sick of this she wanted at least one dinner with Jack which didn't involve him getting called out to work or having to stay behind. She was annoyed about it she thought that when she had finally given in into dating him it wouldn't be like this, it was better before they were together because they were able to spend time together.

She was lost in thought thinking how she had gone from being one of America's most wanted to this sitting in a restaurant alone being stood up by a guy for his work. She got up and decided there was no point in even staying there a moment longer Jack wasn't going to turn up. Keeping her head down she headed for the door quickly wanting to get out of there as soon as she could she had told herself that she was a changed person that none of that mattered who she was before the crash she was different but deep down she still knew she was an outcast and she shouldn't have to keep pretending she's someone she's not. He would have never wanted that from her he would have wanted her to be who she was the freckles he knew. With all the thinking going on in her head she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone looking up to apologize it took her a minute to process who it was she was stunned to who the person was and all that could come out her mouth was:

"James?"

They were both stunned to see each other she wondered what he was doing there and then saw a woman on his right then she realised what he was doing she just hoped he hadn't gone back to the person he used to be.

He was also stunned to see her out of all the people to have bumped into this was one he didn't want to not like this. He hadn't heard or spoken to her in 3 years and there she was looking more beautiful than ever.

"Hey freckles"

Kate didn't know what to say all she could do was run she didn't want to but it was in her nature to run and that's what she did she ran, ran as fast as she could to the entrance to get out of there and get her car and go home. She asked the boy at the front who looked like he had only just passed his drivers test she asked him to get and get her car. Waiting for her car she just hoped that he hadn't come out after her.

He stood there shocked he didn't know what to do go after her or stay where he was with his date and maybe never see her again. He was stuck he did want to see her again it had been too long

"Be right back baby" he told the blonde who was with him. She just nodded and went to their table. He then ran to the doors hoping to find her but when he got there her car was just driving away

"Son of a bitch" he muttered as he saw her car exiting. He didn't know whether he would ever get the chance to see her again but he knew that he would do everything he could to see her again. He had lost her once and he wasn't going to do that again.

* * *

**So what did you think of it please review because I don't know whether to carry on with this or not I would also like to hear your ideas if you have any **


	2. The Little Mermaid

**Ok I know people have said this story has been done a lot of times so I'm gonna try and do my own spin on this. **

**BonBoni – Thanks again for reviewing thanks for your input I have took it into consideration hugs**

**Xoxemilyxox – Thanks for your review means a lot to me hugs**

**Kate gets home and thinks about what just happened and Jack can tell something is up. **

* * *

Kate arrived home, the events of the past hour still fresh in her mind as if they had just happened, bumping into James at the restaurant with that woman. So many thoughts were going through her mind at that moment, was that his girlfriend? Was he back to conning women? What had he been up to in those 3 years? Had he finally settled down? She got out the car slamming the door in anger, opening the door to the house and walking inside. The TV was on a teenager was flicking through the channels and noticed Kate's appearance.

"Hey, Welcome Back" the teenager welcomed her.

Kate smiled at the girl and motioned her head to the stairs asking "How's she been?"

"Great, she's had dinner and I settled her down for bed" the girl smiled back to Kate.

"Ok thanks" Kate opened her purse and paid the babysitter. They shared goodbyes and the teen was gone.

Kate went upstairs and needed to get changed out of her formal wear. 10 minutes later she was changed into a white tank top and grey trousers. She made her way quietly to a closed room and opened it walking in towards the bed. There was a small body lying down asleep there. Kate kissed the little girls head and whispered "Goodnight."

The little girl began to stir and her eyes started to flutter open noticing her mother's presence in the room "Mommy?" the little girl murmured

"Yeah honey I'm back" Kate began to sit on the bed then turned the blue lamp shade on. The little girl was a spitting image of Kate, long brown curly hair and freckles. The only difference being the girl's dimples and big blue eyes. It took a minute for the little girl to adjust to the light but when she did she went into the arms of her mother. Kate hugged the little girl back.

"Daddy?" The little girl asked

"He's stuck in work" Kate replied disappointing both her and the little girl. She looked sad sharing the same look as Kate for Jack's absence. Kate then thought of an idea and questioned the girl "Do you wanna watch a DVD downstairs?" It wasn't very late it was 6pm and a Saturday night so it wouldn't hurt the girl to stay up for an extra hour.

She smiled and nodded. It was obvious to which DVD she would want to watch as it was always the same one and the theme of her bedroom 'The Little Mermaid'. She then got out of bed and ran to her DVD's and got the film out and ran back to her mom.

Kate then picked her daughter up in her arms and started to take the girl downstairs. The girls head was rested on her mother's shoulders and arms and legs wrapped tightly round Kate. "So Ally what did you and Sam get up to then?" Kate asked. Sam had always been Ally's babysitter since she was the only person who Ally would get along with.

"Mommy, Sam my dolly" The little girl tried to explain showing her the little mermaid doll that Kate had brought her the day before.

"Well it sounds like you had fun" Kate told her, when they got downstairs Kate put Ally on the sofa and went and put the DVD in. She positioned herself by her daughter and began to watch the film. She couldn't count the amount of times she had watched the same film with Ally. It was all she would watch and Kate could re-tell the film backwards.

"_I want to be … of…" _The little girl tried to sing along to the song. She was resting in Kate's lap watching the film and singing. Kate thought that she had a sweet voice for a 2 ½ year old even though she didn't sing the song completely. When the film had finished Kate hadn't heard of anything from the girl and knew that she was probably asleep. She tried to move without waking the girl and then she took her up to her room and tucked her into bed.

When she got downstairs she sat back down with a bottle of whiskey and a glass. She didn't bother using the glass there was no need to create extra washing up. She began to drink the whiskey thinking over everything that had happened with James. Why did she have to go and bump into him now when everything was looking up for her. She then began to think back to on the island everything was fine for her too there, they weren't living in the real world it was their own reality being stuck on an island, she and James had been a couple on the island both getting over their pasts and finally getting together after weeks of flirting being captured by the others brought out their true feelings for each other.

She didn't know whether she would see him again or whether tonight was just a one off thing. Just then to stop her thoughts came Jack he put everything away, he was welcomed to the image of Kate drinking out of the bottle of whiskey. He had never seen her drink like this before half the bottle was gone; he believed that it was all down to him not showing up for the dinner but it wasn't his fault. He walked over to Kate and smiled down at her; she gave him a weak smile and took another long sip of whiskey before putting the bottle down.

"You wanna tell me what this is all about" Jack's head cocked to the side of where the whiskey was placed on the table.

Kate shook her head replying "Nothing"

Jack took the bottle from the table noticing the amount missing from the bottle "Really looks like nothing Kate"

Kate looked away not meeting Jack's eyes she knew that he knew there was something wrong but it wasn't his fault, well it was for choosing that stupid place to go and eat because if he hadn't she would have never have seen James and none of this would be happening.

"I'm tired" she replied getting up and going upstairs. Jack's eyes followed her movements up the stairs. He wished that Kate would open up to him and tell him what was wrong.

* * *

**So how did you find that I know there was no Sawyer in this chapter but I ****will have some Sawyer next chapter promise.**

**You've got this far so please make the author happy and hit that button below. **


	3. With All Her Heart

**Xox-emily-xox – '****Ally is Sawyers baby right?' Right , Thanks for your review trying to update as soon as I can. **

**BonBoni – Thanks, Her name is Ally Yeah well I actually got the little mermaid thing from me because ever since I can remember I have always loved the little mermaid, I had everything little mermaid lol. Yeah but I am going to do an angsty reunion between the pair.**

**Ok so 3****rd**** chapter lol, James is getting over what happened last week having a brief encounter with her, it hasn't gone unnoticed by a certain someone either. Kate on the other hand is trying to forget about seeing him and try to get on with her life. In good lost style of having connections I'm going to have someone there who has been in someone else's flashback lol**

* * *

James was lying in bed, he had been for the past hour just thinking about everything that happened last week bumping into her after all this time. It was a shock to his system and had him seriously thinking about his life, he did the odd con here and there, but not as serious as the ones he used to do. He had been seeing Nora for about 2 weeks now it wasn't anything serious it was just some fun on both sides.

He wasn't one to commit and never was, he had tried the whole commitment scene before but it hadn't gone too well he fell in love with the woman he was conning but it all turned ugly when she found out it was all a con. However when he met Kate something about her stuck in his mind, he had always felt a connection with her and he knew she also felt that connection too, since their first kiss when he was tied up sparks flew between the pair and they continued to fly.

He had enough of thinking about the past and decided he should move on with the present, he wasn't one to think about the future either he never really planned it out he just went with whichever way life decided to take him. He didn't realize it but it was 1pm he had been up all night doing various things with Nora and he had woke up at noon and spent an hour thinking about her, he couldn't get her off his mind she was like a disease which never went away no matter how much he tried she just kept coming back.

"Hey baby you plannin on spending all day in bed cause I might just have to cancel by plans" Nora walked in James's bedroom, he turned his face to her. If she had told him that before his thoughts were all about Kate he would have answered differently to what he was about to answer

"Nah I got things to do and it might be best for you to leave now" James had a slight tone of annoyance in his voice; he wasn't in the mood right now he needed to sort his head out. Nora's face dropped, she then hurried to collect her things and left the house banging the door behind her. James muttered something under his breath and then pulled some clothes off the chair in his room and headed out the door and into his car.

Kate was sitting outside on the porch swing at the front of the house watching Ally chasing a butterfly over the front garden. Kate couldn't get over how cute she looked running after the butterfly with her small hands in the air, Ally reminded her of her father everyday, everyday she looked more like him. People she knew would always comment on how much she looked like her mother but Kate knew deep inside she looked a lot like her father too and people could instantly recognize her father if he was ever around.

She knew the idea of James being around was less than likely as they hadn't spoken for 3 years, but then their brief encounter last week she believed that was all it would be. Jack on the other hand had always been there since she was put in jail he visited her as often as he could and he knew all about her pregnancy and was their was she gave birth, he raised Ally while she was in prison as if she were his own and was waiting for her when she was released. He was the father figure Ally needed, she couldn't ask for anything more, she had someone who loved her and a beautiful daughter.

"Hey" Jack came out of the house and sat next to Kate breaking her thoughts, she looked in his direction giving him a small smile

"Hey" she then went back to looking at Ally who was still trying to catch the butterfly but only managed to catch air.

Kate hadn't told Jack about meeting James in the restaurant, she didn't want him to know that he was either living near or staying somewhere near by. She knew it would complicate things between them when they were just looking good.

Jack placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and asked "You ok?"

Kate turned her attention back to Jack and smiled "Yeah" He loosened his hand from her shoulder and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Just thinking about how much we've changed in the past 3 years" she lied, but she did a pretty convincing job of lying as Jack believed her.

"Yeah we have" he assured her bringing his hand down to her lower back rubbing it soothingly. They were both now staring at Ally who had given up on the butterfly and was sitting in the grass making swooshing sounds with the airplane she had to play with.

Ally looked over to her mom and Jack and noticed that they were both staring at her unsure of why she put her airplane down and started to walk over to them. Kate lifted her head off Jack and picked her little girl up placing her in her lap moving her attention from Jack to the little girl. She loved the girl with all her heart just like she had loved him with all her heart.

* * *

**Don't know whether any did noticed who it was probably not but it was Nora she was Shannon's friend in Abandoned. **

**Next chapter Kate and Sawyer and gonna meet again and sparks are gonna fly between the pair. Please hit that button and make me happy reviews make me update quicker**


	4. Round 1

**Thanks BonBoni and xox-emily-xox you're my lovely 2 reviewers thanks so much guys. I love reading your reviews got to revise this week so I'm trying to update this and my other fic so I can revise and know that there's a new chapter up for each fic ;D**

**Ok because America is a big place and I didn't want them to meet up straight away I'm going ahead in time (don't kill me) ok so it will be 3 months later. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

It had been 3 months since Kate had seen James, she had forgotten about seeing him then. It looked as if he had a new life and so she decided that she should move on with hers. Ally was going to be 3 soon Kate couldn't believe how quick time passed; she loved spending every minute with her and couldn't live without her. Ally was spending the week with Jack and his mother, so Kate was left on her own in an empty house with nothing to do.

It was the third day in which Jack and Ally were gone and Kate couldn't stand it any longer she was missing her little girl and truth be told she was also missing Jack they had managed to patch some things up over the last few months and she had confided in him, telling him about seeing Sawyer that night and how she was all over the place with mixed emotions. He understood her and told her it would be ok that he was going to be there for her like he always was when they got off the island. She looked at her watch it read 11.54, Kate had been awake since 5 not being able to sleep she couldn't get over how time went so slowly without Jack or Ally to keep her company. Deciding she had enough she got her cell and keys and left the empty house.

Sitting alone in the empty park Kate was looking out into the nothingness of what was usually a full park but in the cold autumn children didn't usually play out in the park they would all be in doors staying in the warm. She was reflecting over the past 12 months so much had happened, on the island she was with Sawyer and they had created something so special that neither knew it was there, until she got home and found out. She hadn't heard from him since the island and Jack was there for her everyday. The day she went into premature labour she had given birth to Ally a month early but Jack was there to look after her, after Ally was born he was there to look after her until Kate got out of prison. They were like a small family but both knew they weren't, he knew the child was Sawyer's but he didn't mind he still took her in just as if Ally was his own.

Sawyer was making his way through town, he was just getting used to the cold streets of New Jersey, he was staying in a hotel there and had been for the past couple of days but today was his first day he got to explore the town he would be staying in while he was doing 'business'. He wondered the quiet streets getting familiar with the place; it was different for him to be in a place like this he was used to living in the south. He knew he only came to places like this when he had business which needed to be taken care of. He couldn't believe that he had gone back to conning, becoming Sawyer again the man he hated for ruining his family he was becoming that same man who tore families apart and stole all their money. He vowed to her he wouldn't go back to conning after killing Sawyer the man who ruined his family but he knew it, he couldn't change just like he had once told her 'a tiger never changes it stripes' and in his case that was correct this tiger never changed it stripes.

He had already been given a mark; she was a wealthy, mid 30's, married to a business man, lonely. He knew this was going to be easy, it was his typical mark: sad, lonely housewife not to forget desperate. For him it was too easy this was the lightweight stuff for him but the money wasn't so lightweight which he managed to con out of women. He got so buried in his own thoughts he didn't realise that when he came to a halt he had walked into a park. The park was quiet not many people around, he caught sight of a young couple who were walking together hand in hand walking their dog, and they look so in love. Sawyer scoffed thinking to himself 'in love' he thought it was ridiculous how could they claim to be in love when they only looked like they had just came out of high school. He knew that from the moment they parted their love was gone, but what he didn't realise what he tried to block out that in his mind he told himself their love was gone but in his heart it told him their love would never be gone.

He walked down the path and caught someone sitting on a bench on their own all he could see was the back of her head he felt himself attracted to her not being able to keep his eyes away from here constantly staring. He paced himself and walked over to her, he decided to go for the sneaky approach, approaching her from behind her drawled in his southern accent

"This spot taken sweetcheeks?"

Kate heard a voice in her ear, the nickname and the southern accent, it couldn't be could it? She thought she was hoping it wasn't, turning her face to satisfy her own curiosity they both stopped dead in their tracks to notice one another again for the first time in 3 months.

"James" Was all Kate could say yet again.

"Kate" Sawyer spat out like it was some kind of bad taste in his mouth, he couldn't believe his luck, meeting her again what was her problem turning up in random moments like when they met at the restaurant. She stood up staring at him their eyes locked for a moment sharing the pain they had both shared for those 3 years apart.

"Stayed longer than last time we met " He spoke up commenting how she hadn't ran just yet, he knew she always ran when things got difficult it was in her blood like conning was in his "and you ain't tried to run yet" he continued in a bitter tone.

"Back to getting into girls pants I see, guess your just raking the cash in" Kate spat back, two could play this game she thought. If he wanted to spit comments to her she could just come back as quick.

He clenched his jaw at her comment he was in no mood to be speaking with her and he could tell the feeling was mutual. On the island the fire that they both shared the sparks that flew between them, those sparks were now full of anger and rage.

"That was low even for you Kate" Sawyer knew he had stooped low in the first place coming out with his comment but she went as low as him for retaliating.

"Likewise" She spat back, people were looking over at them from the distance hearing their raised voices.

He closed the distance between them and looked down to her "why don't you just get back to your perfect lil' life with the doc surprise he ain't wonderin where you got to"

She stood her ground she wasn't going to let him win this "he isn't here, he's out of town"

"Jackass playin away, got some lil bit on the side?" he knew he was asking for her to do something but he loved getting her angry that was the way she made him feel at time and it was time for payback.

She couldn't stand him now, he had changed since the island he was so bitter. She stood down and began to walk away but before she could get far he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back making her look at him "I ain't done"

"Well I am" She pulled her wrist out of his grip and began to walk away, before she got too far she turned around and took one last look at him before she carried on walking away.

Then as if fate was trying to tell them something rain started to pour down and of course Sawyer wasn't sure where his hotel was he was lost in his own messed up thoughts when he got there.

"Freckles" He shouted chasing after her

"What, you wanna go for round 2?" She turned round aggressively "Cause I'm not in the mood for that"

Sawyer took a deep breathe "No…" before he had chance to carry on what he was saying he was abruptly cut off by Kate

"Then what do you want?"

"Geez woman if you gave me 2 seconds I could have told ya" Kate gave him a small smile seeing the old James coming back slowly "I wanted to know if you knew where the 4 trees hotel is."

Kate gave a deep sigh knowing he was asking for her help "Yeah I do"

* * *

**How was that??? I hope it was ok it's 12.11am in the morning and I need to be up at 7 to sort out a package which needs to be sent off and don't know what time they will be coming so I have to leave it there but I will try and get a new chapter up soon.**

**Please hit that button and if I get a few reviews I will update quicker maybe Thursday **


	5. Barriers

**Thanks BonBoni and xox-emily-xox you 2 are my stars D always reviewing this fic D Anyway for you 2 I thought I would hurry the update up and post it now D BonBoni yeah Ally is ok she won't be in this chapter but she will be in the next D. So for guys i have just spent my night writing this for my special 2 reviewers i hope you enjoy this chapter been writing it for 50 mins, i had the idea in my mind and just needed to write it down**

**Ok so, they get back to James hotel and they begin to get along but what happens when they both let their barriers down which they took so many years to build up.**

* * *

The rain hadn't stopped it was hammering down, not stopping for anything both of them were getting drenched by the rain. 

"Well…as much as you like the rain this has got to be annoying" James moaned, he remembered back on the island when it was raining and she had commented that she liked the rain he felt as if they were the good time.

"What?" She asked not getting his statement

"Back on the island you said you liked the rain" He simply stated

"Oh" She quietly replied

"Well freckles we staying here all day or moving?" James asked.

Kate let out a small laugh and got back to her senses she was soaking wet having a conversation about the rain with James like they hadn't just had an argument and hadn't spent 3 years apart.

"Come on then" Kate began to walk away not walking too fast so James could catch up with her.

The pair had been walking for 10 minutes in the pouring rain, they were more than drenched now it was likely they were gonna end up catching something for being out in the cold rain for so long. They came across his hotel and both ran under the cover of the hotel. They had managed to get out the rain and Kate began to shake from the coldness and this didn't go unnoticed by James.

"Come on freckles lets get ya dried up" Sawyer spoke grinning at the end showing the pair of dimples Kate fell in love with.

She didn't know how to answer, was she to go up with him? Or was she to go home to any empty house? The answer was pretty simple for her right now it was to go upstairs with him. "Ok" She smiled back at him and they both made their way into the hotel lobby, a few people placed glances in their direction to the two wet bodies making their way through the lobby.

They managed to catch an elevator up to James room, while in their Kate was thinking about what was happening. She was going up to his room, she was with Jack now and nothing could become of her situation with Sawyer. One it would make things very complicated in her life if she was to leave Jack for Sawyer and there would be the only big problem of explaining to Sawyer that he had a daughter who he had never met. It was all too complicated for her to handle all in one moment and she decided she would deal with these problems when she came to their hurdles.

The elevator opened leading them onto the floor of James room. They didn't have to walk far to reach his room, they both remained quiet not speaking to each from the elevator to reaching his room. James opened his room ushering her in first trying to act gentlemanly and this didn't go unnoticed with Kate she just thought it was a move he made with his cons and it wasn't working on her or was it?

When they got inside James couldn't keep his eyes off Kate, she hadn't changed in his eyes she was still the Kate he loved on the island and would have done anything for her. He couldn't believe how hard he had fallen for her; the con man had become soft when it came to her.

She was looking round the room, she had an idea of how he could afford a room like this and it had something to do with the money he would earn from cons

"So is this where the magic happens?" Kate asked mockingly facing James grinning

"Now sassafras only special girls get to come up here and I guess you were top of ma list" He replied grinning widely.

Kate moved her hand to her chest in shock "I'm honoured" she joked; she couldn't believe how they were getting on after they were arguing nearly half an hour ago. She knew that they were only being like this to hide the fact that they had much they needed to talk about and neither wanting to be the first one to start that off.

James made his way closer to Kate, she was standing by the bed just staring at him, they both knew the feelings between them weren't gone but they were stronger than they had been before, they both had the dying urge just to feel each other again after it had been so long just to feel the others taste on their lips. It was a dying need which one of them needed to make the move on.

He drawled in his southern accent noticing she was still shaking "you cold?" she could notice the hint of care in his voice. She shook her head not being able to look him in the eyes they both knew he was invading her space now and there was only a short distance between the pair which could be closed by a couple of steps. "Don't lie to me" he could tell she was lying he always could

"Fine but it's nothing worthy worrying about" Kate tried to stop her shivering but it was uncontrollable she was cold and it was showing she just wanted to get out of her wet clothes.

"I ain't worrying freckles just wondering" He joked but the truth was he was worrying about her.

She could tell this time he wasn't joking that he was actually worried about her which shown to her he still cared about her after all this time he was still in love with her. He could also tell this was the same with Kate, after 3 years apart their love was still strong for each other. Too busy thinking their eyes managed to lock and they couldn't control what was going to happen next.

His eyes then moved to her lips he was dying to feel her on him again and he crushed his lips against hers, as soon as she felt his lips on hers she nearly lost it just feeling them on her again made all of her feelings come back and she began to kiss him back forgetting about being cold. He had been able to break through her barriers as she had with his, spending so many years building them up for this one moment for them to be took down.

As their kiss deepened she allowed his tongue in treasuring this feeling again how it felt so right. Her hands found their way to James shirt lifting it up breaking their kiss while his shirt was brought over his head. He looked back down at her as if he was asking her if this was the right thing to do but she shared the same loving look as he had and then they both realised they were doing the right things. Finding each others lips again he lifted her up and placed her gently on his bed not breaking their kiss.

In the back of Kate's mind she knew she would regret this later but at the moment it felt so right and she was living for the moment. He lifted her top off and now she found her way on top of him her hands on his chest feeling how his abs felt and she knew they felt the same as they did on the island.

Before they knew it their clothes were off and they were lost in ecstasy together. They both wanted to take it slow but they knew that wasn't going to happen right now it was about being with each other again they had the rest of the day to take it slow. He kissed her softly as he entered her and a moan escaped her lips. They were matching each others thrusts and the only noise heard were the moans escaping Kate's mouth as she was getting closer, they were making up for their lost time together and both filling each other with as much love as they could, until they both climaxed together.

James rolled over onto his back trying to catch his breath back. He glanced over at her and she turned on her side to face him, he moved a loose bit of hair from her face, caressing her face he whispered "do you regret what happened?"

Kate wasn't sure about which moment in life he was talking about he could see the confused look on her face and he simply answered her question "between us just now"

Kate sighed why did he had to think that she would regret it, they had just both made love and it felt right "no, it felt right" and with that it answered James question and he simply nodded and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

**How was that?? I hope it was ok that was my first ever sex scene written and I hoped it was ok kinda fluffy at the end, but I don't think things can ever stay real fluffy between the pair without one of them messing up.**

**Please review and make me happy D**


	6. Truth And Lies

**BonBoni - Thanks, yeah it's fine I didn't know how to write that scene anyway and I would never do anything too graphic anyway lol. Glad you're enjoying**

**Mathildou – Thanks so much, I know yeah those dimples are tha sex lol. Yeah Sawyer will know about her soon, might no necessarily mean he knows that she is his.**

**Xox-emily-xox – No problem I wanted to quickly get it updated. I'm glad you enjoyed it**

**Ape975- Thanks so much glad you enjoyed it**

**Ok so like I said Ally is**** back in this chapter James gonna learn something about Kate and he's gonna see Jack and Ally. Jack's gonna learn something new too and he won't be too happy with Kate's decision over some things.**

Kate and James had been spending the next few days with each other never leaving his hotel room, they were constantly together. It seemed as if the time they were apart didn't matter all that did matter was now and the time they were spending with each other filling each other up with their love for one another. Kate had completely forgotten about Ally and Jack, she felt at peace in James arms.

Kate's sleeping body was in bed the white sheets spread around her, her eyes started to flutter open adjusting to the bright light of the sun shining through the window she felt for James on the other side of the bed but he was nowhere in sight and now Kate didn't know what was going on she thought things were good between them, this would have been a Sawyer thing to but not for James. She knew he was a changed man ever since he came out of the jungle with that tape he was different, even if not everyone saw it she did.

She sat up looking around the room but then the door started to open and James came walking in, he had a tray which looked like breakfast. Kate couldn't believe her self for jumping to conclusions when all he had done was get some breakfast for them both.

"Mornin Freckles" Sawyer grinned dimples showing

Kate gave a soft smile "Hey" She then looked at the tray he was holding "What's on the tray?"

"Breakfast" He cocked his head still grinning. Kate gave a small laugh to his attempt of getting her breakfast in bed instead of just ordering room service. He walked over to the bed and placed the tray down on the bed and gently kissed Kate. He lingered on her lips a little longer than necessarily. She smiled when his lips left hers. He moved to the tray and lifted the silver covers from the food to get ready for breakfast while Kate moved the covers over her body and tucker her messy hair over her ears.

After they finished breakfast James and Kate were lying in bed she was draped over his exposed chest while her fingers lazily moved over his bronze chest. He kissed her forehead asking "Whatcha thinkin bout freckles?"

She looked up at him catching his eyes "nothing" then her eyes glanced to the clock it was 11.47am and it finally clicked in her mind that today Ally and Jack would be retuning at 12.30. She couldn't be here with James while Jack and Ally came back. Kate quickly got up and looked around the room frantically for her clothes. After a couple of minutes of messing around looking for her clothes she was fully dressed. Sawyer was up now wondering what she was doing; she had been so calm to this frantic person.

"Freckles?" He asked in a slight annoyed tone

"Look I have to go I'll speak to you later" she walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Before she could get away he grabbed her arm and stopped her from going anywhere

"Where?" His grip was tight on her arm she tired to yank away but it was no use.

"James please" She had the pleading look in her eye which made her look cute and James's grip loosened on her. With that she scurried out of the room and made her way back home.

She got home just in time, she had time to straighten herself out and then the door opened. Jack and Ally walked through the door

"Mommy" Ally ran through the house and into her mother's arms, Kate picked her little girl up and held her tight thinking of how she was the outcome of her and James's love for each other.

"Hey baby" She kept Ally in her arms and walked to Jack "Hey" she welcomed him back.

"Hey" He gave her a friendly smile, she was glad she had Ally in her arms because it stopped him from coming too close and smelling James on her. Kate told Ally that she had to go and get cleaned up and with that she put the little girl down and got a shower.

James couldn't believe how she had just leaved like that but he wasn't letting her go that easily he had stayed in close distance of her following in his car. He was parked near her house when he saw the picture coming out of the car which had just parked on the drive. It was Jack and then a little girl came out the back seat "Well I'll be damned" he muttered. It clicked that was the reason she had all of a sudden left him, it was to meet him.

He then had the idea that Kate and Jack had got themselves a little family, and she had just left that fact out when they were together. He could feel his anger rising that she couldn't have told him about the one fact that she had a kid and that it was jackasses. That's what really got to him was the fact it was his.

He waited patiently in his car waiting for Jack to leave but it wasn't leaving. He had been waiting for half an hour when he enough and got out the car. He made his way to the front door and was going to get this settled now he wanted to know what she was doing, it seemed she was all cosy with the doc but then she was going around sleeping with him. He knew she wouldn't be any good for him since he met her and when she said 'no girl's exactly like me' she wasn't kidding. No girl he had been with was like her she was just so different.

He stomped to the door and knocked excessively waiting for someone to answer secretly hoping it would be Jack. Just so he could see the look on his face when he shown up on their cosy doorstep and to tell him everything he and Kate had been up to for the past few days. If she wanted to screw around with him, he was going to do exactly the same. Two could play that game.

To his happiness Jack opened the door but he wasn't alone, the little girl he had seen earlier was attached to his arm. He looked at the little girl and noticed how she was the spitting image of Kate, brown curly hair and freckles. The little girl smiled shyly at the stranger and then he noticed it the way her big blue eyes and dimples shown up, it couldn't be could it? He thought to himself he was putting himself in a vulnerable position. He knew he and Kate slept together on the island but they had already been through the pregnancy thing with her. He closed the idea off to himself not thinking of it staying focused.

"Sawyer" Jack stuttered amazed by the blonde southerner on his doorstep.

"Jack" He replied

Jack motioned him inside the house and put the little girl in her room. James sat down waiting for him to return but didn't stay seated for long he got up looking at the photos on the mantelpiece the photo's being of Jack, Kate and the little girl. She looked happy and he was glad of that.

Kate came down the stairs in a towel and then stopped in her tracks when she reached the bottom step stunned to who was standing in her living room.

"James what are...?" Before she had chance to finish her sentence he was already replying

"Guess I wanted to know why you left me like that"

Kate knew what he was getting at and she didn't want to be having this conversation with him now while Jack and Ally were in the house. "I didn't have time to explain"

"Time to tell me ya got ya perfect life with the doc and got a lil love child from it" Sawyer spat out

Kate closed her eyes briefly if only he knew that it was his daughter, their child made from their love. Before Kate had a chance to respond Jack made his way downstairs knowing he came in at the wrong moment interrupting whatever they were talking about.

Jack sat down and Kate joined him, she had a gut feeling that Jack was going to find out what happened and that he wasn't going to take the news well after she had to convince him she was over James and that she loved him and not James.

"Well ain't this just cosy" James commented in his southern drawl.

"What do you want?" Jack asked clearly aggravated by the man's presence in his home.

"Just wanted to speak to the lady that's all" James winked at Kate

Jack wasn't amused by his behaviour and it didn't look like Kate was either. She knew what he was trying to get to and he was gonna make sure Jack knew everything.

"Talk about what Kate?" Jack asked turning his attention onto her.

"Nothing" Kate lied; Jack studied her for a moment to see whether this was the truth. Believing it this time Jack took his attention back to James

"How did you find us?" He knew Sawyer was a con man so it kind of a stupid question to ask

"Followed freckles" He smiled motioning it in Kate's direction. She cut her eyes at him and how much of a jackass he could be.

"Jack I need to tell you something" Kate began she wasn't going to let Sawyer have the upper hand, spoon feeding Jack everything.

"Ok" Jack simply stated

"In private" She spoke motioning to the kitchen. They both got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Jack I can explain" She started knowing this wouldn't be easy telling him everything.

"Explain what?" He was now very confused to where she was getting at.

"James and me, well the other day we met again he's actually staying in this part of town and then it started to rain so we went to his hotel and…"

"Don't Kate" Jack finally started to realise where this was heading, why did he keep kidding himself that Kate loved him, there was one man she loved and he was in the other room. She may have told him she didn't love him but that wasn't clearly the truth if what he was thinking was right and he was certain it was right.

"Please I need to" Kate tried again but before she could get any further Jack's pager went off. He looked down at his pager and in his opinion it saved an awkward talk between the pair.

"Look I have to go the hospital needs me we'll sort something out when I get back" With that Jack got his things and made his way out the house.

Kate walked back into the room where Sawyer was sitting and waiting. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now after everything he had done he was being a jerk, pushing her away again after everything. What made it harder was the little girl upstairs who was their child. As if on signal Ally started to ask for Kate. She stood up and shouted to Ally "I'm coming" with that she ran up the stairs and found the little girl crying on the floor, there was a broken doll on the floor, her favourite little mermaid doll.

Kate was trying to calm Ally down explaining to her she would get her a new one but Ally didn't want a new one she wanted that one. James was getting irritable waiting and decided he would go up to see what was happening. He stopped in the doorframe and saw Kate tending to the little girl. He thought she had a way with this little girl, the little girl noticed the tall blonde man over her mothers shoulder.

"Mommy" the little girl whispered, Kate looked at Ally and saw the direction her head went in. She turned round the girl in her arms and saw James standing in the doorframe.

"Hey" she told him flatly no emotion in it at all. Sawyer smiled he couldn't keep his attention off the little girl, he was trying to push the feeling that the little girl was somehow connected to him to the back of his mind but it wasn't working no matter how hard he tried.

"So she Jack's?" James asked, hoping to satisfy his own curiosity and also answer that feeling inside.

Kate froze when he asked, she got up Ally was resting in Kate's arms while she stared at James not knowing how to answer there were only two ways she could answer: lie or tell him the truth.

"James" She began; so many things were going through her head at the moment in time of how this situation could end up if she lied or if she told the truth. She had been living a life full of lies and just decided that for once she would tell the truth. "She's yours" She wasn't sure how James would take this news.

His face changed he couldn't believe she was telling him this, but if it were true that would mean it wasn't the docs. His anger was rising and he didn't know how much longer he would last without leaving. He only quickly replied "No she ain't" He couldn't handle this not now, not after everything.

Kate was shocked at his reply, what did he want a DNA test to prove it. "Do the math I was with you 3 years back and no one else" She tried to explain

"I don't wanna hear it" James stormed down the stairs and left slamming the door behind him leaving Kate to deal with everything that had just happened.

**Ok so this is my longest chapter, was it ok?? I kinda just been writing this between revising for my exams just hope it wasn't too rushed. Please review and I will update sooner, love reading what you guys think of it **

**Please hit that button xx**


	7. Suprise Gift

**Thanks guys for your reviews **

**Ape975 – Thanks yeah, I just felt when I had the idea for this fic when Sawyer would find about Ally being his he would deny it. So I'm glad that's how you saw it too **

**BonBoni – Thanks I thought you would enjoy the fact that Ally was back hehe, and I'm planning on keeping in back for a while**

**Xox-emily-xox – hehe I never thought of that now I might actually do that but things would have ****to cool down between them first or if he brought it to make things up between them lol.**

**Mathildou – hehe thanks for your crazy review**

**But I know some guys might hate this but I wasn't going to make this fic all fluffy there's gonna be quite a big of angst. Don't hate me, also I'm gonna be able to start updating quicker cause my exams are almost over just one at the end of the month.**

Kate was sitting downstairs with Ally in her arms, the girl was sleeping peacefully but Kate didn't want to let her out of her arms. She loved the feeling of having her daughter in her arms and after the event that took place 3 days ago was just too much for all of them to handle. Jack hadn't spoken to Kate for 3 days; he couldn't believe the situation he spent most of his time at work which wasn't different. They didn't talk when he came back they shared the occasional words but she knew it would be this way and she expected it after she had spent the week with James.

Kate was stroking back Ally's hair from her face, she loved having her daughter in her arms; it was one of the positive things to come from her being a mother. Kate enjoyed the peacefulness of the room, Jack wasn't there and everything was at peace.

James was still in the same hotel he had been since he had arrived in New Jersey. He couldn't get them out of his head, after 3 years spent apart it all came down to one day, he found out he was the father of Kate's child. He put his barriers back up, pretending he wanted nothing to do with the girl or her. The truth was he wanted to know everything about this girl, he knew that it all added up 3 years ago was the time when they were on the island and he knew she was with him and only him. He secretly wished he hadn't acted the way he did before after receiving the news, but it was in his nature to be like that.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, he recognised the caller id and he wasn't in the mood for this right now. He lifted the phone and answered the call

"What now?" James asked

"_You any closer to gettin that bitches money?" _The man asked on the other line

"No been kina busy myself" James knew this wouldn't be the best answer but it was the truth.

"_Well you better hurry up I haven't got all the time in the world Mr. Ford" _His business contact replied.

"Yeah well you'll get ya money" James hung up he wasn't in the mood for conning the woman at the moment there were other more important things on his mind.

The next morning Kate woke up to an empty bed once again she was expecting it; it had been that way for days now. Kate then noticed her bedroom door being opened she wasn't sure if it was Jack because she never heard the front door being opened. She then saw a small figure in the door way, it was Ally. She made her way up into Kate's bed and hugged her mom.

"Morning mommy" The little girl whispered.

Kate smiled into the girls hair and whispered back "Morning sweetie"

The girls were meant to be going shopping today; Kate had promised Ally she would get her a new doll to cheer Ally up for her old one breaking. This had made Ally cheer up over the days the idea of getting a new doll made her happy. After a couple of hours of getting breakfast and getting ready they were ready to leave.

When they got to the mall Ally tugged on Kate's hand in the direction of the toy store, Kate laughed at her daughters attempts to drag her to the toy store but it wasn't working. Kate then walked with her daughter to the toy store. When they reached the toy stored Ally had already run off into the direction of the dolls, this was a familiar thing with Ally. Kate knew where she would be it was always the same when they got to the store she would run off into one direction.

As Kate paced herself to the dolls she was shocked to see James standing there, talking to Ally. He hadn't noticed her so she stood her distance admiring the view of them together. He was holding the doll Ally wanted and she was amazed to how Ally warmed to James. The picture of them melted her heart; they looked so sweet together just like a father and daughter.

James then looked up and noticed Kate there and stood up staring at her, he didn't know what to say but neither did she. They was an awkward silence between them until Ally walked to Kate and spoke quietly

"James found my dolly" Kate looked Ally and saw how happy she was, she then looked back at James who was still holding the box with the doll in. After what he had said the other day about not believing her about Ally it sure didn't look like it. He looked like he was making an effort with Ally and this didn't go unmissed by Kate.

"You gonna hold that thing all day" Kate commented to the box James was holding trying to make conversation.

James looked at the doll box he was holding and shook his head "Nah, she wanted it" he felt uncomfortable about the situation "Just thought you know I'd buy it for her"

Kate loved that James was finding it difficult to explain, she thought it was kinda cute. It was as if they had both forgotten what happened between them both and they could just get along.

"It don't matter anyway" James came out with he knew it was stupid, thinking he could be part of this girls life when he had never been in it. He walked towards her and knelt in front of the little girl and placed the box in her hand. "Here I think this is yours" He then stood up and locked eyes with Kate, she didn't want him to leave as much as she hated him for what he did, she still loved him as much.

As James made a move to walk away from them she placed her hand on his arm "Wait" she simply told him, "James what were you doing here?" She knew he wouldn't tell her but it was worth a shot.

James stopped blank for a minute he didn't know what to tell her "I just…the doll it was broke and I thought…you know what forget it" He then shook her hand off his arm and began to walk away.

"James" The little girl spoke, she heard Kate mention his name and spoke it. Ally speaking his name pulled the strings on his heart; he turned to face the girl. Both Kate and James were surprised by Ally's actions and they were both surprised when she made her way to James and tried to give him the doll. "Dolly" she simply spoke again.

This was a rare moment the three of them shared, Kate looked at James and spoke "I think she likes you" She smiled at James trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well I ain't ready for this freckles" He sharply replied, they both knew he was blocking her from getting through.

"Dolly" Ally spoke again, it was clear to Kate what Ally wanted James to do, he wanted James to but Ally the doll.

"I think she wants you to buy it her" Kate told a very confused James.

"That's outta the question" He wanted to buy Ally the doll but didn't want Kate to know it.

"James" Kate pleaded, pouting hoping he would

They shared looks for a few moments before her pleading eyes and the little girls big blue eyes made him give in "Fine." He took the doll from Ally's hands and began to make his way to the counter, with Kate and Ally following. Ally's face was lit up with a smile she knew James was going to buy her the doll, and Kate was just shocked that her daughter was warming to him so well and asking him to buy her things.

When he paid for the things the 3 of them just walked round the mall for a while, they were getting along and the 3 of them were enjoying themselves. James had brought Ally an ice-cream and she had managed to get it all round her mouth. They had managed to walk to her car without none of them realising they had gotten there and both Kate and James laughed at the state of their daughters face, but she was smiling brightly. Kate knelt down and wiped her mouth with a few tissues she had managed to get when buying the ice-cream knowing Ally would get herself messy.

Kate placed Ally in the car and turned to face James, "Thanks for today" she began. He was being very different he was behaving like a father should.

"No problem freckles" He grinned flashing his dimples.

"How much do I owe you for the doll?" She asked

"Nothing, my treat" James was happy to have brought the doll; it was something Ally could remember her father from.

"You sure?" Kate asked, she was happy that James had brought the doll, it meant something to her.

"Yeah" They were both smiling at each other and before they both knew it he leaned in and brushed his lips with hers, and then began to slowly kiss her. She placed her hand on the stubble on his cheek, their kiss deepened and his tongue traced her lips before she let him in. She was lost in the kiss; just feeling his lips on hers again was like magic to her.

Reality hit them when Kate remembered Ally in the car, and placed her hands on his chest and pulling her lips from his. "James" She breathed out; they were both catching their breath back. "I need to go" Before he could say anything she went into the car and started it up and drove out the parking lot.

James was left standing there his thoughts on what just happened. Kate couldn't believe she had let herself down to him again, she knew her chances of getting back with Jack were now very slim. The truth was she didn't want to get back with Jack anyway there was one person she wanted and she hoped he felt the same.

**Ok so how was that? I love reading reviews so if you've managed to get to here please review if I get lots of reviews I may get a new chapter either tomorrow or ****Wednesday **


	8. Acting Like A Family

**Thanks guys for being so lovely and reviewing they mean a lot to me**** thanks so much Sorry for having to wait a bit longer than I said I have been ill so writing it has been kinda hard**

**BonBoni – Thanks so much, love reading your reviews they are so sweet Yeah, they could try and live as a family and I completely agree with you it would be difficult for them.**

**Xox-emily-xox – Yeah I really warmed to that idea it was great hehe I know how cute is a skate family. Love ya reviews**

**Ape975 – Hehe thanks so much, I love writing about Ally she is my favourite to write about.**

**Mathildou – Thanks so much I think everyone has warmed to Ally.**

**SawyersNumberOneFan – Thanks so much, I'm just so glad that everyone like's Ally. **

**Lost-crazy - H****ehe thanks**

**Jerseygirl92 - Thanks a lot I'm really enjoying writing the whole Ally/James interaction glad you're enjoying it too **

* * *

It was the day after Kate, James and Ally had spent the day at the mall. Since Kate and Ally had gotten back Ally hadn't stopped playing with her doll, and Kate had been in a happier mood.

Things were starting to look up, James wasn't mad at her anymore, or that was how it seemed.

Kate was getting some groceries out of the car when a car pulled up on the road by her house. At first Kate didn't notice the car she just carried on sorting the groceries out, she started to pick a bag up when she heard a car door slam.

Looking behind her to see who it was she was shocked to notice James grinning walking up to her.

She couldn't help but smile back "Hey" she softly spoke.

"Hey yourself"

He walked up to her and rested against the boot of her car, watching her closely, she put the grocery bag back down and looked at him. He was still grinning showing his dimples, it was obvious he was in a good mood and she had a feeling she knew why.

"What?" she asked not missing the way he was looking at her.

James put his hands up in a mock surrender slightly tilting his head "nothing."

Kate laughed at him; she walked in front of him and brought herself closer to his body. Her eyes resting on his lips, she met his lips with a kiss; it was a quick kiss as she pulled away before he could get into it.

"Hey" he moaned looking down at her.

Kate just gave him an innocent smile resting her head in his chest. James couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this feeling of having Kate so close; he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

He planted a soft kiss on her curls enjoying the moment. Breaking the moment he remembered the groceries Kate had in the car.

"Don't cha think ya food's meltin stayin there"

Kate brought her head from James chest and looked at the food; she let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah probably is"

She brought herself out of his embrace and started to collect the bags of food.

"You mind?"

"Nah" James picked up a couple of bags and followed Kate inside.

They finished unloading the car and putting everything away. James didn't know that Ally was sitting on the sofa watching her parents messing around while taking the groceries in.

When the pair finished in the kitchen they went into the other room and Ally was playing with her doll.

Kate sat down on the sofa watching Ally play. She pulled her legs up wrapping her arms around her knees. James got down to Ally's level watching her play happily in her own little world.

"Hey Kiddo"

Ally giggled hearing the southerner's voice. James gave a bewildered look at Kate who was laughing herself.

"What?"

"She think's your accents funny"

James looked at Ally he wasn't going to let her get away with thinking he sounded funny. He then launched in for the attack, he began tickling the little girl making her giggle. Kate found the scene humouring but also heart warming.

James stopped tickling the girl after many protests to stop by Ally. He then glanced up at Kate who was in fits of laughter.

"You think this is funny?" He asked

Kate replied in between laughs trying to be serious "No" shaking her head for more effect.

James knew he had to get her and he charged for her and began tickling her like he had done with Ally. This time it was Ally's turn to be laughing at the scene, not realising it was her mommy and daddy playing around.

"STOP" Kate shrieked in between laughs

James was now on top of her tickling her, Kate tried to push him off but he was too heavy for her. Both forgetting about Ally sitting there watching the scene, James leaned down and kissed Kate lightly on the lips.

Kate didn't mind the show of affection which was going on, she enjoyed it; feeling his hands all of her. It only just came to her that Ally was watching them.

"Stop" She moaned, "Ally's only there"

She didn't want too much to happen in front of their daughter, she thought Ally would be confused about this being brought up to believe Jack was her father. She wanted to explain to Ally that James was her father and hoped that they could both come to the same conclusion on this matter.

* * *

**How was that, this chapter was kinda rushed cause of not being well and I just wanted to get a new chapter up. Anyways gonna do a longer chapter next and gonna have song angst hopefully Also anyone reading is a beta reader? I kinda need one for this fic so if anyone reading is or knows one could you either message me or just put it in the review **

**Please review and hopefully if nothing goes wrong lots of reviews means new chapter possibly either Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest **


	9. The Truth

**Jerseygirl92 – Thanks so much hehe yeah anyways feeling better so I can update quick**

**Ape975 – Yeah, Sawyer has just changed towards Ally**

**Mathildou – Yeah she has really warmed to Sawyer so that could help when they tell Ally.**

**Xox-emily-xox – Thanks, well your gonna find that out this chapter**

**Holly – Omgsh thanks so much, I didn't think I wrote very well just write and hope its ok.**

**Lost-crazy – thanks for your review **

**Anyway I'm kinda writing this while watching Brothers and Sisters so I hope it's ok and Kate and James are gonna tell Ally. How will she react?**

**Secondly thanks to my beta thank you so much do looking over this chapter **

* * *

After the pair had calmed down, Kate took Ally to a friends so she could have some alone time with James. 

"Whatcha wanna do now?" James asked, sitting on the sofa as he watched her come into the room with a couple of beer bottles.

"I dunno" She sat down besides him giving him one bottle, and then moved closer to James, nuzzling her head on his shoulder.

"Well I could think of a couple of things" He whispered

Kate gave a small chuckle, "I don't think so cowboy"

Sawyer turned to look at Kate with a somewhat shocked face. Kate just laughed at his expression, she was only teasing him but she enjoyed it.

"Just because you think that way constantly doesn't mean I do"

"Guess we'll have to change that" Moving his arm provocatively down and around her waist as he tried to change her mind. Kate moved out of his grip and pushed him away playfully, laughing as she did so.

"Pervert"

She loved joking with James, it felt just like when they were back on the island, flirting constantly and always joking around.

Kate got up and walked into the kitchen in order to tease James further. She walked to the counter and looked out the window at her garden which led down to a small river. She snapped back into her thoughts when she heard James calling her, asking what she was doing and that he was getting lonely. Kate smiled at the comment; she loved hearing his southern accent, it reminded her how she had missed him for so long and was now glad to have him back.

She sauntered back into the room and sat back down by James. Locking eyes with him, she kissed him gently. She caught his bottle in her hand and moved it away from them as she moved onto his lap.

They didn't break the kiss until they were gasping for air. Kate looked down at James smiling. He could tell she was happy; her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Kate began to slowly unbutton his shirt; whilst never letting her eyes leave his.

He got up, taking her with him as she wrapped her legs round his waist while they made their way upstairs. He managed to open the bedroom door and find the bed on which to gently place Kate down on. She pulled him on top of her and then removed his shirt; finishing the job she had begun downstairs.

Slowly, she placed her arms round his neck and tenderely captured his lips with hers. He flipped them over so she was on top as he didn't want to crush her body with his own. She responded by planting soft kisses down his tanned chest, making him moan at the feel of her soft lips on his skin. He then moved up, taking her with him, as he pulled her into a deep kiss. She accepted his tongue into her mouth as they crashed back down onto the bed.

* * *

Kate was lying lazily on James's chest, moving her finger up and down his toned abs. She was thinking about Ally and how they should tell her about James being her father.

"James?"

James looked down at Kate and saw that something was on her mind.

"What?"

"I think we should tell Ally later"

"Tell her what?"

"That you're her father" Kate wasn't sure how James was going to take this news but hoped he would take it well.

James shifted uncomfortably under Kate, and stayed quiet for a moment. Kate could sense that something was wrong. The events of the last few days had given her the impression that James wanted to be a part of Ally's life. She had made it clear to him that if he wanted to be with her Ally came as a part of the package. His silence made her feel slightly doubtful.

"You do want to don't you?"

"Freckles" James looked at her slightly worried expression and kissed her gently.

"You know I do"

After the pair had got changed, Kate had gone to collect Ally while James waited uncomfortably at the house. He didn't know how she would take the news; she hadn't know him for long and he hadn't got to know her yet either.

James felt as though Kate had been gone for hours. Finally, he heard the door being opened and sighed as little girl's voice rang around the house. Ally soon found James; who simply stood in the centre of the room looking at his daughter. As the little girl smiled sheepishly, James noticed that her dimples they were exactly like his. She also had his bright blue eyes. Seeing his features on his child made him realise that he wanted nothing more then to be with her and Kate as a family.

As the little girl came over to him her got down to her level and smiled back at her. His dimples showed and she placed her small fingers on the dimple on his right cheek, as she too noticed that they both shared dimples. Kate saw this scene which made her heart melt, she had never stopped loving James and she felt he now needed to know that.

Kate came over to them and picked up their daughter, placing her down on the sofa.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone baby" she tried to explain to the little girl.

"James" the little girl pointed to the southerner, trying to show she already knew him. Kate saw the action but knew she had to tell her who he really was. Before she could move though, James took the task out of her hands. He walked over to Kate and got down to Ally's level

"Kiddo you need to know somethin."

The girl was stared at him, waiting for what he wanted to tell her.

"Well you just need to know I'm ya daddy"

He hoped the little girl would understand him; understand that he was her father.

"Daddy?" she looked at James a bit confused; all her life she had know Jack to be her father but she was now being told that James was her daddy.

"Jack" She spoke, wondering what had happened to him.

"No baby, James is your real daddy" Kate intervened; getting closer to the girl hoping she now understood what was going on.

The little girl stayed quiet for a moment, and then got up off the sofa and hugged James tightly. She whispered a single word in his ear;

"Daddy"

* * *

**Ok so how was that I think it's kinda funny because I began to write this while I started watching Brothers and Sisters and finished it when Brothers and Sisters finished.**

**Anywhoo I love reading reviews so please please please review **


	10. Time's Chaning

**Mathildou – Thanks so much yeah I wanted it to be James who told her. I wonder how Jack would take it. Lol**

**Ape975 – No don't worry you didn't miss anything, he's a doctor and he's busy but he will be back this chapter. **

**X0x- Emily-xox - thanks a lot, hope your not goo anymore lol**

**Bonboni – Thanks for the double review hehe yeah Ally should have a great childhood because both of her parents love her.**

**Lost-crazy – Thanks**

**Holly – hehe its great isn't it. I know I sometimes write Sawyer and have to change it.**

**Ok so guys please don't kill me but this will be the last chapter for 2 weeks while i'm on holiday in hawaii :) i hope y'all enjoy it though**

* * *

Kate and James were lying in bed, her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. Everything had gone well since they had told Ally the truth; she was constantly playing with James and showing him all the things she had done.

The house was now silent. Ally was fast asleep in her room and Kate and James were just resting in each others arms.

"Do you think it was the right thing to do?" Kate spoke softly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah"

Kate nodded "Ok It's just… I didn't know how she would take the news"

James sat up causing Kate to rise as well.

"What you mean freckles?"

James searched her eyes for anything to help him know what she was feeling.

"It's just, she's known Jack all her life and we sprung this on her, she's not even 3 yet"

"Hey" James caught her face in his hands as he tried to chase her doubts away, "Everything's going to be fine" He kissed her lips softly reassuringly. Kate smiled when their lips parted. She snuggled into James and then slowly began to drift off to sleep.

A few hours later both Kate and James were awoken by the noise of the front door slamming. Jack had just got home from work, he had been working late which led to him being quite tired. He hoped that Kate was already asleep so that he wouldn't wake her.

As he walked further through the house he came across a black leather jacket on the sofa. He recognized it immediately and sighed. He secretly hoped it wasn't true. Jack picked the jacket up and walked upstairs to where Kate was sleeping, and unbeknown to him, where James was sleeping as well.

He opened the door to their bedroom and turned the light on; not having a care in the world if Kate was sleeping after seeing the jacket. He didn't have to wake her for the answer though, as he found her body all wrapped up in James'.

James began to stir as the light shined into the room. He stirred only to find someone looking at them. As he blinked repeatedly in an attempt to wipe away the sleep from his eyes he realized that it was Jack staring down at them.

"What the hell" James muttered when he noticed Jack's presence, letting Kate out of his grip as he turned back to Jack.

"Get up" Jack ordered

"Give me one good…" Before James could finish his sentence Jack's fist had connected with his face.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer moaned, bringing a hand to his jaw. He felt blood run down his nose and brought two fingers up in order to wipe the blood away.

"Get up!" Jack shouted

"Why? You wanna see who's taller?" Sawyer grinned, trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

Jack hit James again; he wasn't in the mood for his stupid comments.

"That all you got doc?"

James was stood up now, locking eyes with Jack, urging him to continue.

"I got a lot more" Jack curled his fists up ready, waiting for another stupid comment from the Southerner for which he cold throw a shot for.

"Well let's see what you got"

"Yeah, because that's what you want" Jack commented.

"Oh come on, you goin' all noble now?" James was trying to provoke Jack, he wanted him to hit him again so that he had the perfect opportunity to hit him back.

"Shut up!" Jack shouted. He had lost his temper and his fist went straight for James' face once more.

This time Kate woke to see Jack hitting James. Before she had chance to say anything James had began to fight back, leaving both men bleeding. She couldn't believe what was happening. She picked James' shirt up off the floor and pulled it over her head so that she could get up and intervene.

"Stop!" Kate cried out. Neither men listened to her and continued knocking the sense out of each other. The men were also shouting insults at each other as they were now past caring over who they were waking up.

Kate noticed a small silhouette at the door; the figure could see the two men fighting and looked very scared; her eyes a watery mess. Kate walked to the door, picking up the little girl as James' eyes followed her movements. His heart broke a little seeing his daughter look like that.

Whilst he was distracted by Ally Jack took a cheap shot at him and James fell to the bed.

"JACK!" Kate shouted angrily as the standing man backed away from them all.

Kate turned back to Ally and whispered to her to get to her room until everything was finished and then she would come get her. As soon as she put her down the little girl complied and ran straight off to her room.

"What did you think you were doing Kate?" Jack shouted. Kate now turned back to the furious man at the back of the room.

"Me, what about you?" Gesturing to James, who was lying on the bed, his face was bloody his hair a sweaty mess. Kate moved over to him and began to caress his face whilst looking up at Jack.

"Get out!"

"It's my house" Jack moaned

"Just get out!" She shouted louder than before.

"Don't think you get to stay here after this! I did everything for you; looked after that little girl when neither of you were to be seen, took you in after you got out of prison and now he's back you go running straight into his arms. Goodbye Kate." Jack marched out the door and downstairs slamming the door shut as he headed towards his car.

Kate whispered soothing words to James, seeing how badly hurt he was. She went to the bathroom and got a damp towel and began to clean him up. She knew she couldn't stay there anymore, especially after what Jack had done; she had never seen a side of him like that.

"What was that all about?" She asked James as he seemed to have recovered a little.

"Doc was just a bit pissed that I was in here an' not him" He tried to lighten the mood

"Seriously?"

He let out a muffled moan, "I don't know, he just came in shouting the odds"

Kate shook her head.

After getting him cleaned, she left the room to get Ally. When she brought the girl back in they were seemingly attached by the hip. She placed the girl on the bed and then looked up at James.

"We can't stay here" She kept eye contact with him hoping he'd realize what she was asking.

"I know"

"Do you think…?" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as James met her lips in a soft kiss.

"Freckles, you don't even have to ask."

* * *

**So I hope that was ok I didn't know where to end it I just kept going and going. I know where I want next chapter to go, all I will say is it has something to do with Ally and her witnessing the events between Jack and James. Please review make me better when i check back when i get off holiday **


	11. A Normal Life?

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back, and been working on a new chapter for you guys, ****my holiday in Hawaii was amazing and I saw the lost set which was double amazing hehe. Sorry about the even longer wait then I said been really busy and couldn't get any time to get it finished or put it on here. Just hope you will enjoy **

**Xox-emily-xox – Yeah, I think the whole impact will affect both Ally and Sawyer. I'm really glad you enjoyed the last line, I thought it was a perfect way to finish it **

**Bonboni – I know Jack was being a jackass, he'll get what's coming to him though **

**Mathildou – Thanks so much, yeah I really wish I could have updated sooner but there was a time limit on computers and they didn't have anything I could write the story on. Your communication bit made me laugh lol, I don't think he has **

**Holly – Thanks, yeah Hawaii its great the island is so different, in Waikiki it's commercial but when you get to North Shore where the plane crash was filmed its really peaceful and quiet. Lol this is Kate and Sawyer it could work but they're gonna argue about everything lol **

**Jerseygirl92 – Thanks, I'm glad the fight worked out, I just thought that it should happen, when Jack would be pretty narked off at Sawyer with everything and just had to add the fight in **

**Lost-Crazy – Thanks so much for reviewing **

**Ape975 – Yeah I think she would just be more scared than anything, but you will find out this chapter **

**Just realized I think I have an obsession with using lol. Anyways thanks again guys for reviewing means a lot to me to read your comments and I know that you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

It had been 2 days since Kate had chosen to stay with James: he had made the decision that he would rent a place in New Jersey instead of staying in his hotel room, not trusting Jack anymore after the events that took place a few days ago. She had decided it would have been better and safer for Ally not to be staying in the same place as Jack, but what Kate didn't realise was that when Ally saw the fight, she didn't understand what happened and saw her 2 daddies fighting and was confused by it and also scared.

Since they moved in, Ally had been quiet around James, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Kate. She knew she had to talk to Ally about it but didn't quite know how.

"Freckles, how much more junk ya got?" James asked carrying a large box through the front door watching where he was walking.

Kate walked in to meet James "Hey it's not my stuff it's Ally's." She giggled watching James mutter stuff under his breath about how much he had to do. "And let me guess you brought nothing with you?"

James placed the box down on the floor and answered her question "I got a few things with me, all my junks back at the place in Knoxville"

Kate laughed again at his comment; she couldn't get over how they were having what seemed like a normal life for once in their lives they could both have something which was normal.

She watched him lie down on the sofa and rest, she found this image quite amusing and went over to him, placing her on top of him putting her knees either side of his waist.

"Freckles what ya tryin to do to me?"

"Mmm…"Kate thought for a moment then planted a soft kiss on his lips "this" she whispered, and then brought her lips back to his

James placed his hands on her hips, breaking the kiss he joked "now this ain't that bad, better than carryin' ya junk"

She smacked his chest playfully "It's not junk"

"Yeah, you just keep tellin' ya self that sweetheart"

James laughed and then captured Kate's lips in a slow tender kiss.

"Mommy" A small sound was heard from the stairs, Kate looked up to see Ally standing on the stairs holding her doll she didn't look too well and Kate noticed it.

"What's up honey?" Kate asked, releasing herself from James's embrace and walking over to the little girl getting down to her height.

Ally just hid herself in her mother's neck and quietly sobbed; Kate wrapped her arms around Ally and held her tight.

"I'm gonna take her up." She softly spoke to James.

With that she picked Ally up and took her to her room, placing her on the bed Kate asked "What's wrong?"

"Daddy" The single word Ally spoke made Kate realise what was up with her, she had seen the fight and it must have got to her.

Kate wrapped her arms around her little girl and soothed her with calming words "Hey baby, don't worry daddies fine now" she let go of Ally and looked her in the eyes "Just you won't be seeing daddy Jack for a while"

Ally nodded trying to understand the words her mother was telling her, it had hurt to see her 2 dad's fighting not knowing or understanding what was going on.

Kate felt Ally's temperature just to check she was ok; seeing Ally's pale face had made her think there could be something wrong but just wanted to double check. She felt a slight temperature but thought nothing of it probably just from how hot it was outside.

After half an hour Kate had managed to settle Ally letting her sleep the afternoon away hoping that she would be ok after a decent sleep.

Kate slowly sauntered down the stairs to see James moving some boxes obviously sick of waiting for Kate to come back down.

"Hey" she made her presence known to James.

"Hey" he put the box down to see what else she had to say.

Kate sat down on the sofa and James joined her, "you know the other day when Ally saw you and Jack…I don't think she is taking it very well…seeing you guys fight"

James was confused why Ally would be like this from watching them fight. He knew Ally had been distant with him but he thought it was just usual for kids her age.

"What you mean?"

"What I mean is I don't think Ally's very comfortable around you or Jack for that matter, seeing you pair fight has shook her up"

James started to stand up "Well I'll go speak to her"

"No" Kate placed a hand on his chest "Just leave it"

"And what am I meant to do in the mean time, just let her be scarred of me until she realises I ain't the big bad wolf?"

"I don't know, just let her sort her self out" Kate tried to explain knowing this would end up in a fight.

"Let her sort it out, Damn it Kate she's 3" James' voice rose

"Well it's not my fault you 2 were making punch bags of each other."

"No, well you should have thought about that before you were being all cosy in HIS house"

"Me? What about you? I heard no complaints from you, while we were in HIS house" Kate argued back standing her ground.

"Give me a break" James made his way to the door "I'm going out"

"Where?" Kate asked concerned he was going to get wasted at some bar

"None of your damn business" With that James stormed out leaving Kate on her own with boxes which needed emptying.

* * *

**Ok how was this?**** I found it kinda hard to write but I hope you enjoyed it and I kinda wanted to add some more arguing between the pair but no worries they won't always be arguing but then again they won't always be fluffy **

**Anyways please review just takes a few seconds, Reviews make me happy and give me an incentive to update quicker and if i get reviews i promise i'll get the new chapter up in a couple of days **


	12. I Love You

**Thanks guys again for the lovely reviews they really mean alot to me **

**Ape975 - Thanks so much, glad it was believeable i just wanted to add a fight between them in there lol.**

**xox-emily-xox - Thanks, so many poor's lol, hope this chapter is lighter for you **

**bonboni - yeah it was i even managed to get loads of piccy's lol, i'll put them on a slideshow thingy and put them on youtube and post the link on here thanks hon**

**Mathildou - lol i like angst, tehe i loved writing that part who knows there might be more of those kind of moments**

**Ok so this is a lighter chapter, some lovely moments between James and Ally **

* * *

Since James had stormed out earlier that day Kate had spent most the day sorting out her belongings and checking occasionally on Ally to make sure she was ok.

It was late now and Kate was sitting on the sofa flipping through channels to try and take her mind off the events that happened earlier that day. She didn't know what kind of a state James was going to come back in if at all he was coming back. Her mind was telling her that this was typical Sawyer she knew on the island. She had just wished that he would have changed in the time that they had got rescued in.

Her thought were interrupted by James walking through the door silently not noticing the dim light from the TV outside. He stood still watching her staring right back at him, they were both silent not knowing what to say to the other whether it would be the right thing or would cause another argument.

"Hey" Kate broke the silence.

"Hey" He mimicked, lifting his head slightly with his response.

Silence filled the room once more, James didn't know what to do his own daughter was scared of him just like when he was a boy; scared of his own father. The thought of that made him want to be sick, was he really turning out like his father? The one who killed his mother in cold blood, and then shot himself on the very bed that a small James was lying under. He couldn't stand it no longer he wanted to try his best to be a good father to Ally, but with how screwed up his life was he wasn't so sure he would be able to. Silence still in the room he made his way up the stairs, Kate thought he was just going to bed but she didn't realise that he was going to see Ally to make it all right between them.

James slowly opened the girl's door and saw a small body sleeping peacefully holding the doll he had bought her. He silently sat on the edge of her bed and shook her softly "Hey" he tried to wake her. The little girl turned softly and mumbled something he didn't understand.

When her eyes fully opened and saw her daddy on the bed she wasn't sure what to do after seeing him behave the way she did fighting: scaring her. She just stayed silent clutching her doll.

James was unsure of what to do, the little girl looked scared of him, and he didn't want her to be scared this was his little girl he was meant to protect her from things that scared her. "I'm sorry" he spoke softly into the blue eyes which he shared "Daddy's sorry for how the way he acted" he didn't know how much the little girl was taking in but just hoped that she understood that he was apologizing for what had happened.

After a minute the little girl had said nothing but she could tell that her daddy was sorry and she felt safe around him again, smiling softly revealing a pair of dimples the same as her daddy's she brought her small arms around him holding tight.

James smiled at this and held onto his little girl "I love daddy" the little girl whispered looking up at him.

Unknown to both of them Kate was watching through the door, she had gone to check on Ally and then see James to try and make things right. Seeing this made her happy that everything was ok, just then Ally looked under James' arm to notice her standing in the doorway and quickly managed to get out of his embrace and ran to her.

"Mommy" the little girl smiled, as Kate picked her up seeing James turn round to see what was going on. She smiled at him hoping to clear the air between them and he replied the smile.

"It's late you should go back to bed sweetie" Kate told Ally placing her back in bed.

"Story!" Ally argued

Kate laughed and walked towards the shelf with a collection of children's stories but picked Ally's favourite 'The Little Mermaid' as she was collecting the book she felt him behind her.

"I'll read it" he whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. Did he just say what I think he said? She thought to herself and turned round both bodies close and gave a smile.

"You? You're gonna read to her?" Kate asked not believing what she was hearing.

He grinned showing his trademark dimples "Yes now give me the damn book" he teased, raising his hand to get the book but as he tried to get the book from her she hid it behind her back giggling.

"Oh come on freckles" he tried again reaching for the book but then heard Ally complaining and leant his head softly on her shoulder laughing. "I think someone's in a mood"

Kate was still laughing "Well she didn't get that from me"

Sawyer looked at her in shock "And you think she got it from me?" She nodded shyly agreeing. "Well I guess you'll have to lighten my mood later then" He whispered in her ear seductively, her cheeks began to redden by his words and he knew he had her where he wanted and swiftly managed to get the book off her and walked towards Ally, placing himself on the chair next to her bed.

She looked down shaking her head at the way James had just acted and walked over to Ally and kissed her goodnight "Goodnight baby", and then looking at James "We're gonna have to do something about that mood of yours" and then walking past him and exiting the room made her way to her own bedroom.

* * *

After half an hour Kate was lying in bed watching TV as she noticed the door begin to open. James began to walk in the room and saw her lying in bed watching his every move and grinned at her.

He got closer to her as she was still watching him and finally spoke "She's finally asleep"

"Mmmm, well you know she loves that story" she replied as she sat up facing James, as he was as close as he could get to her standing up.

"Yeah, and she loves it being read to her twice" He looked down at her seductively, tracing her body with his eyes.

"Yeah" she nodded her head as he lowered his head placing his lips on top of hers in soft kiss as she broke it for a second her lips still close to his "And you know what I love?"

"Hmm" He kissed her again this time covering her body with his and breaking the kiss this time "I dunno? Peanut butter?"

Kate laughed at this "No" she looked into his eyes and simply replied "You" she then captured his lips again and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

He broke the kiss to look at her, she had never said those words on the island, the only time being when Pickett was beating him and made her say those words but then told him they were only said so Pickett would stop beating him.

"I love you too" He closed the gap between them again and began to kiss her more passionately as she managed to get him out of his shirt.

He began to get her undressed as she was doing the same to him, as before long they were both 2 naked bodies enjoying the comfort of the other.

They were both entwined with the other while lying in bed "Hey freckles" he spoke softly.

She looked up at him "Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?" Sawyer asked just like he did when they were in the cages.

Kate looked confused "Mean what?"

"When you said you love me, did you mean it?"

Kate smiled at him and placed her hand on his chest and she rose and kissed him softly on the lips just like in the cages but this time replied to his question "Yeah."

**

* * *

**

So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think, the button's just below and won't take long tehe and if i get loads of reviews lol i'll update very quickly hehe. So please click that review button and i'll post hawaii piccy's of the lost set if anyone wants to see em?


End file.
